I Knew
by Elegant Egotist
Summary: So, you think Alanna was worried to death during her daughter's adventure in Trickster's Choice, here's a oneshot about how Alanna planned it all. Contains SPOILERS.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places.  
  
Summary: So, you think Alanna had been worried to death during Trickster's Choice? A little oneshot about how Alanna planned it all.  
  
I Knew  
  
Now, many people said that I am not a very nice person with a very nice heart. Where did they get that idea?  
  
I knew, I knew from the beginning. I don't know why I didn't tell George where Alianne is, I guess I just wanted him to suffer. Now, if I were truly smart, I would not write all this down, lest George find this and come up with some type of revenge. But truly, I need to gloat, even if it's words on a piece of paper.  
  
I am Alianne's mother, I know her better than anyone else, even better than that husband of mine. She took after me, used to have her own way, and if she doesn't, well, she'll make her own way. I know exactly which button to push to make her angry, and I know exactly what her reaction will be.  
  
Now, to be truthful, I don't exactly like what she inherited from her father, those slyness, it truly give me a challenge when I first confronted her, but, as you can see, I learn as I go along. ~grin~  
  
I watched her getting on that god-forsaken ship, and watched as her ship was attacked. I saw it all through my mirror. I guess I was worried at first, but I trust in her ability to keep herself alive. I didn't have to worry about Alianne for a while, my main concern was George. All those times I was with him I was waiting for him to tell me about Alianne's disappearance, but the man just wouldn't tell me, despite the fact that I already knew, but he doesn't know that.  
  
I had been practicing my grieved/angered look just for that moment, but he didn't tell me when I was with him, or at least when I was awake. Then Jon came along, and I could finally put my look to some use. It was easy, really, widen your eyes, open your mouth, and then become angry. Piece of cake, Jon bought my look right away, thinking me some poor mother without her daughter, ~sigh contently~ the dear old idiot.  
  
Now, following Alianne's progress through the Copper Isles have not been easy, Kyprioth was determined to have his way, making me think he wants me to suffer. Anyways, I kept up my front and played my part, the worried mother who doubts her life and all that.  
  
Sometimes I think even Kyprioth bought my act, but somehow it doesn't ring true. But anyways, on with the tale of my brilliancy, Kyprioth protected Alianne from any sight, but he didn't protect those that are with Alianne. It took me a while to search through the population of Copper Isles, but soon I caught sight of her with a servant girl.  
  
It was a headache after the first when the Mequen person, whatever his name is, send away most of his servants, it took me countless days on my scrying mirror to find them again. I don't exactly approve of her relationship with the crow boy, but at least she'll learn to love, instead of playing with those poor fools here in Tortall. Maybe she played with them because they are human, I don't know, sometimes I think she inherited so little from me, at least Liam, Jonathan and George are all human.  
  
Now, if Alianne had listened to me and practiced her kicks and punches she might have saved the Duke person in the end, but she didn't, and he died.  
  
George is going to hear a lot from me once he comes back, making a decision to let Alianne stay in the Copper Isles. Mithros, he's making a lot of decisions by himself about our children.  
  
Now, you are going to wonder how I learned about Kyprioth, hmm? That was easy. It was just a feeling in my gut that this whole thing has something to do with George. Now obviously my husband won't kidnap and sell our own daughter, but it couldn't have been an old girlfriend who still holds a grudge. An old enemy who wants him to suffer, or it could have been an old god he worshiped.  
  
Now, I'm not exactly fond of Kyprioth, if I ever get my hands on him there'll be loud crunch of bones everybody from this realm to the next will hear. My daughter and husband won't get off that easily either, George's punish will be torturous, ~grin~, I'll make sure of it, and if I'm still alive when she comes back she will suffer.  
  
The things I put my loved ones through, sometimes I think the people are right, I am evil. 


End file.
